


The Start of a Conversation

by Koffee



Series: Never Robins AU [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason will always remember that boy's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of a Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from one of the first AU's I posted on tumblr. I'm not sure if I'm going to post the revised version on tumblr, but I will on here. (on tumblr it's my Say Anything AU, feel free to check it out if you'd like)
> 
> In this AU neither Dick or Jason become Robin, and Dick's parents are still alive. In this fic, Jason and Dick are children and this is their first encounter with each other.

Jason was wishing for a quiet night. All he wanted to do was find something to eat for his mother and himself and go home. He knew that bakeries will sometime bag all their day old goods and drop them in the trash. As he rummaged through the dumpster, he heard someone screaming, “Stop, stop following me, leave me alone!”

Jason peeked out of the dumpster and saw a boy, probably a few years older than him running in his direction. Jason remembered seeing him through the window of the abandoned building a few nights ago. He didn’t mean to be spying, but he was bored and curious and had time to kill. He watched the circus performers set up camp and felt a longing to be free from his damning city.

He remembered how his eyes kept wandering over toward a group of children, playing and running together. There was one in particular that seemed to capture his attention the most. A boy, probably a few years older than him who compared to the others seemed to have endless energy. The boy was in constant motion, always flipping and doing cartwheels, walking on his hands and leading the group.  

That same boy was now in danger and running toward him. Jason hopped out of the dumpster and positioned himself by a fire escape ladder.

“Over here!” Jason called, waving the boy toward a ladder, “Climb up here!”

The boy didn’t hesitate, he dashed passed Jason and made his way a few steps up the ladder. He paused to gaze down at Jason who, luckily decided to bring his bat with him. As one of the men approached, he swung his bat, hitting the man on the face. The other man lifted Jason off the ground.

The circus boy noticed the danger his new friend was in. He launched himself off the ladder and kicked the other man in the face. He then grabbed Jason by the wrist and yanked him toward the ladder. Once the two of them made it to the top of the building, Jason took the lead. He guided the boy across multiple buildings, but the two of them were stopped by Batman.

The air around them seemed to decrease in temperature at the sight of the vigilante, “It’s dangerous for kids to be out here.”

“Umm…”

“We were being chased!” Jason explained.

“I don’t see anyone.” Batman said, and then turned his attention to Dick, “Your parents are looking for you.”

“T-that’s good, good to know.”

“You two stay here, I’ll have someone pick you up and take you home.” Batman ordered, before firing his grappling hook and disappearing into the night.

“Butthole,” Jason muttered, “I’m not staying, I’ll take myself home.”

“Wait, let me go with you.”

“Why?” Jason questioned, then teased, “You scared?”  
  
“I’m not scared, just...what if those guys come back and…”

Jason admired the older boy’s blue eyes, they were dilated from all the adrenaline he had been feeling. Jason knew he was always going to remember those scared blue eyes glimmering from the bright moonlight. After a few seconds of staring, Jason gave his answer,“Yeah sure, but first,” then reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bandaids, “I think you might need these.”

“Oh thanks.” he smiled and took the bandages, as he unwrapped them he introduced himself, “My name’s Dick, what’s yours?”

“You can call me Jason.” he reached over and helped Dick place the too small bandage over the cut on his forehead, “Just follow me now, and I’ll get you home.”

At this point, Dick didn’t really like being in Gotham. He felt a little embarrassed about needing this kid, who is probably a few years younger than him, lead him around town. However, he would admit, this kid did have a presence about him, and he felt safe.

“Do you live here?”

“Yeah.” Jason said, and urged, “Stay close, this place gets a little crazy at night.”

“I’ve noticed.” Dick reached out and grabbed onto Jason’s red jacket, both because he was scared and a little bit cold.

“You sure you’re not scared?”

“I’m not!”

Jason tried to keep from smiling because this was a type of touch he wasn’t used to feeling. This was different from the hugs he gets from his mother, this was someone looking to him for for protection, “It’ll be alright.” he stopped walking and took off his jacket, “Here, wear this.”

“Are you --”

“Take it, you’re cold. I can see you shivering.”

Dick nodded, he put the jacket on which fit him well despite Jason being a few inches shorter than him, “Thanks again.”

“No problem, just stay close, okay?” Jason grabbed Dick by the hand and began pulling him in the direction of where the camp was.

In about thirty minutes, Jason had guided Dick all the way to the campsite. Once they were there it was Dick’s turn to lead the way through the rest of campsite to his home, but Jason insisted he go back.

“But it’s late.” Dick said, “I’m sure one of my parents could drive you home, it’s not safe for you to be out there on your own.”

“I’ll be fine.” Jason promised, “I live here, I know how to take care of myself.”

“At least come to tomorrow night’s show, so I know you’re okay?”  
  
Jason thought about it for second, he knew there was no way he’d be able to afford to go to a show. Yeah, it was possible for him to sneak in, he could do that no problem, but was it worth the risk? Jason looked up at Dick’s deep blue eyes, and asked, “You said your name is Dick, right?”

“Um, yeah?”

“I’ll remember that, so I’ll find you tomorrow?”  
  
Dick smiled wide, and gave Jason a hug, “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
Jason didn’t go back, he didn’t want to see Dick again. He didn’t want to feel that longing and be so close to freedom. Instead, he watched from the abandoned building as the circus packed up their stuff to leave. His eyes immediately finding Dick, who was still wearing his jacket.

Jason sighed, hoping Dick would come back, and he’d wait forever if he had too.

 

 


End file.
